


The Wrong Place For Morals

by Psyga315



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Short Story, hypothetical situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: RNJR have finally got Cinder where they want her... But then Ruby suddenly develops a conscience and spouts the one drivel all Batman fans hate hearing: "If you kill her, you'll be just like her". Naturally, her friends, uncle, and even enemy take this down faster than you can click this link.





	The Wrong Place For Morals

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt they’ll ever go down this route, but if they do or are considering it, let this fanfic show you why it’s stupid. If you don’t like soapbox stories, this isn’t for you.

This was it. Jaune was finally gonna stop Cinder. He was gonna avenge Penny, Pyrrha, Beacon, and almost every life either hurt or lost because of this woman. He raised his sword, ready to strike down…

“STOP!” A shriek caught his attention. He turned to Ruby who gave that yelp. Cinder was way too injured to fight back and if she _did_ try something funny, she had Nora, Ren, and Qrow to deal with… Weiss, Blake, and Yang were too busy being in other plots at the time.

“Please! Don’t kill her! If you do, you’ll be just like her!” This caused the group, Cinder included, to stand there, dumbfounded. It was Qrow who said the one thing going through all their minds.

“… Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

“W-what?” Ruby responded.

“Ruby, think about this for a minute. Cinder killed Pyrrha and Penny.” Jaune said.

“Yeah! But we shouldn’t kill her! We’ll be worse than her!” Ruby replied.

“Worse than the woman who plotted the downfall of our academy, framed your sister, got our friend to murder _your_ friend, staged a terrorist attack led by a guy who maimed your sister and your friend, killed an innocent woman to get her powers, killed Ozpin, destroyed our school, murdered _our_ friend, destroyed the means of communicating to other Kingdoms which may or may not result in a full on war, and you’re telling _us_ we’ll be as bad as her? We barely did _half_ the things she did!” Nora said.

“Plus, we sort of already got revenge for Kuroyuri so there’s really no difference between that and this.” Ren said.

“But… In Kuroyuri, we killed a Grimm…” Ruby said.

“I know this sounds very stupid to say, but… _wooooow_ that’s racist.” Cinder said before the edge of Jaune’s sword pressed up against her neck.

“Silence.” Jaune growled.

“Plus, didn’t you already mutilate Cinder? And that scorpion dude?” Nora asked.

“Um… Well…”

“Look, Ruby, I know actively taking a human life is a very difficult task. There’s a difference between saying you’ll stop someone and actually doing it, but, look at it this way. Cinder here, she’s a Maiden. Kill her, you take a valuable piece off of Salem’s table and might even move the piece to _our_ side if we’re lucky. Really, any other day, I’d humor your sudden development of morality, but here, this is clearly the wrong place for morals.” Qrow said. Ruby sighed.

“Fine. Fuck it.” And she shot Cinder in the head.


End file.
